


SHY SHY SHY

by syuriji



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blush - Freeform, Cuddle, Cute, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, First Love, High School, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Relationship(s), Schoollife, Shy, boy in luv, im a pure author, im very bad at doing tag, jung hoseok is kinda by himself, same age vkook, school love, taekook, this story is very pure and innocent so no smut, vkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuriji/pseuds/syuriji
Summary: "Why are you always blushing?""because i'm allergic to handsome guys"In which Kim Taehyung is the Cupid's next generation





	1. 제 1 장

**Author's Note:**

> SHAWTY IMMA PARTY 'TILL DA SUN DOWN *dance in a corner*
> 
>  
> 
> THIS WILL BE A PIECE OF TRASH BC IDEK WILL ANYONE READ THIS ;((

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung transfers to a new school, he meets new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse my grammar im not fluent in Ing-keu-lish-seu im very sorry

Third Person's POV

"bultaoneure~ FYERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR~ FYEEERRRRRRRRRR"

a groan come from a figure on the bed, the music play rowdy, a hand reach out and stop it

*fast footsteps run upstairs*

" Bitch you better get up it's 8 o'clock already! " a high pitch voice say out loud, he open the door harshly, with his hand on his waist, he stare at the sleeping figure that still laying on the bed

the chestnut hair figure groans and slowly open its eyes stare back at where the high pitch came from

"what hyung, urggg, let me sleep for 5 more minutes" it drags the blanket and curls inside with the warmth

" Taehyung are you fucking kidding me, i told you it's 8 o'clock already, you gonna be late if you still root yourself in here " the orange hair guy become even more frustrate as he pulls the blanket out of the figure that being called as 'Taehyung'

feel the cold hit his body, he whines and get up, scan through his phone

"oh shit!"

he immediately run into the bathroom after saw the time.

"tsk tsk, i already told you, today is your first day on your new school, you should have sleep earlier, now you are late, if it wasn't me waking you up what can you do? the alarm had play like 5 times already yet you didn't even hear it, i'm your brother not your mom and you are not even a 3 years old kid anymore how come you couldn't take care of yourself, what will you do after you graduate you are making me and your parents upset.... "

Taehyung rolls his eyes at his hyung  
"arrasseo Baekhyun, arrasseo! i'm already awake"

"you are not even respecting me right now you disrespectful child where is your fucking manner?" Baekhyun glares back causes the boy shivering through his back

Taehyung decides to shut his mouth because it will turn things worse and he already late so he just want to get everything done

The silent moment happening between them, the orange hair guy sighs and head downstairs

"alright then, i already made breakfast, get ready faster and eat your food, you only have 20 minutes left"

"Nae" Taehyung responds tiredly and run to his closet, he take out his new uniform and and run back to the bathroom, he brushes his teeth and begin to wear the shirt, he put on the pants, arrange his tie and fix his hair. Finally, he coats up his jacket and grab his backpack with his phone  
he get downstairs and stares at the clock hanging on the wall

10 more minutes

"Bye hyung i will be back"

"have fun on your first day, dork" Baekhyun voice says out from the kitchen

Taehyung quickly grab a piece of toast with a water bottle and start to run to school, good thing is he's a fast runner, usually it will take 15 minutes to walk to school, but if he run, he can make it to class just in time.

he got to the front gates and the security was about to close it, he luckily get through and bow at the the security, he check his phone

3 more minutes

yehet i'm not gonna be late, he smile, then run upstairs and look through the school map that got taped on the bulletin wall, he check to the direction that lead him to his 1st period class

"room 707...hmm... 707, ah! yeokita~"

he look through the class window and slightly knock on the door, a lady open it and looks at him, he assuming that this is the teacher, he give her a box smile and bow at her,  
then he open his backpack and show her his schedule.

the teacher scan through it and smile at him, "good jobs, you are on the right classroom"  
the bell ring after that and she chuckles "you are on time too"

He shyly nods and step inside the classroom with all eyes look on him, some girls squeals and giggles while boys stares at him groaning, some of them even look piss,

he hates the feeling of all eyes attention but well...

The teacher get to the green board and looks down at her students

"alright folks today we have a new student, and his name is Kim Taehyung" she stare at the name on the schedule "please treat him nicely, ok?"

"NAEEEEE SOOYOUNG SAEM" the whole class respond, mostly girls, and teacher points to an empty chair on the second roll of the very end of the class, " you can sit over there for now" he nod again and get to his seat

********************

 

Once he on sat on the chair, a hand shows out from his right "Hi new student, i'm Hoseok, nice to meet you~"

Taehyung stares at the guy, he have a dark brown hair, his face look so cheerful and his forehead looks so bright, it took Taehyung awhile to greet back to him"  
He nods, and says softly "Uh..hi, i'm Taehyung"

"you look really cute do you know that?" Hoseok smiles

"Huh? What?" Taehyung widen his eyes

"Wow Hopie you're already flirting with the new student" the voice now come from his left side

He turns his head his around to meet a short guy with a light brown hair, "Hi by the way, i'm Jimin" he smiles show out his cheekbones,

This moment, Taehyung's face fading a light pink blush, he nods and hide his face away, he clears his voice and take out his new book.

******************

 

\- 5 years ago -

After the met with the fortune teller, Taehyung's condition became unusual, whenever he met guys, especially pretty guys, he couldn't breathe naturally and will blush eventually.  
Usually he only blush a light pink, he never get to any 'redder' stage before

Strangely, he never blush in front of pretty girls

But, he hate how he always blush like this because his middle school friends used to make fun of him after they figured out the reason why he always hide his face with a mask.

The nickname that his friends gave him was "복숭" (BokSung) *it's in the word '복숭아' (peach)* was one of the things he desperately hate.

He hope that in this new school, he won't meet any 'old friends of his' because this memory considered as a black hole in his life.

*******************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comments how you feel about it, imma stick this note in the very end of every chapter of this book hue hue hue :)))))


	2. 프롤로그

Third Person' POV

A pair of married couple approached to a temple with 15 and 12 years old boys, they got to this place to meet a fortune teller, people around this place always talked about how accurate are his words, so they decided to to take a visit.

they bowed at the fortune teller and gave him a piece of paper, the husband asked about how will luck come to they house, how can they be successful  
He nodded a few times after heard the couple desires, he smiled at them " don't worry, your family will become successful next year, since you 2 always do the good things, the heaven will bless you"

the wife release a light breath and thanked the fortune teller, she then pointed at her kids and asked " can you tell us when will they find their other half?"  
the fortune teller stared at the big one between the two, he said "he will find one, after he graduate from collage"

"and this one, awww, he's the cupid next generation"

"what do you mean by that?" the wife asked curiously 

"he will blush when he see his other half, it look like he is, but this can also count as a disease because his body may heat up from the blush and he may get sick"

"will this affect him?"

"not really, as long as he know how to take care of himself he will be fine"

**********************************


	3. 제 2 장

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Vkook will happen ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS just got 6M followers on Twitter im so happy they will rule the world hoemaigawd

Taehyung’s POV

The bell rang, 5th period had pass so i check the time

12:15 P.M

According to what the schedule said, right now is lunch time

Because i didn’t have enough time this morning, i forgot to grab my lunch, i bet Baekhyun hyung probably forgot about it too.

Jimin must be seen my blank face, he pokes my shoulder “You didn’t bring your lunch today?”

I shyly nod, “then let’s go with me to the canteen, we can buy food down there, i also forgot to bring mine” he scratching his neck

“Ok then” i smile, good thing that i did bring money with me.

We both head down to the canteen while Hoseok set out his lunch box waiting for us in the classroom.

**************************

 

On the way to the canteen, i go to the restroom while Jimin waiting outside, i accidentally bump into a short and pale skin guy at the entrance, i look up and apologize to him, and  
i somehow blush, this time is a little bit pinker than when i saw Jimin, i hide my face.

“O, hyung” Jimin waves from behind me

“Hey” he waves back, his tone was cold, it give chills to my back, i say sorry to him one last time and walk into one of the cubicle toilet.

After done my business, i step out and wash my hands, i can hear Jimin and that guy conversation from afar, since i’m always a little dork that full of curiosity, i keep silent just to listen to what they are talking about.

“Who’s that?”

“Oh it’s new student, he’s in the same class as me and Hoseok, where are the rest?” Jimin says

“They are on they way to your class, i just went to the restroom so i’m on my way to your class too” The pale skin guy reply, “Jungkook got late to class this morning again so he’s  
in the office right now, and did you forgot to bring your lunch again?"

"ahaha...yeah..."

"Those canteen food are disgusting, how come you still buying them?” his voice sound worrier.

Jimin just smile shyly and scratches his hand

“Jimin-ah neo jinjja baboya” he say softly

I shrug myself out from this conversation, they sound like a married couple, i begin to walk out and give out a shy smile.

“K, talk to you later, bye” the pale guy walk away

"ok hyung"

Jimin turn to me and put his hand over my shoulders, “let go, go~ before the line got longer”

“Alright”

 

**************************

 

When we both approach to the line, there were so many people 

i pout " heol, when can i be able to eat my lunch?" my stomach growls

i was about to give up, but Jimin encourage me " it will be fast, just wait, i bought foods in this place many like infinite times already, even the workers here remember my face"

" are you sure? " 

"200%"

"alright" i sigh

"you are so cute TaeTae~" Jimin giggles

i stare at him, no one ever called me like that, usually they will just call me Taehyung or Boksung, i suddenly have a light feeling in my chest. 

Jimin looks at my expression "no one even called you TaeTae before?"

i shake my head

"aww, it's ok, you will be my TaeTae, you can call me Jiminie or ChimChim, i'm cool with both, and i'm feeling special right now, I'M THE 1ST ONE EVER CALLED YOU TAETAE"

i laugh at the the sight, "uh, yeah...Jiminie" i guess that i need to get use to these intimate names

we talk about each other, Jimin also tell me about his friends, their names, which classes are they, their hobbies, ..."

until we get to the canteen windows, i bought myself a small milk bottle and a ham sandwich, Jimin bought noodles and a soda, now we both head to where our class is.

****************************

 

"Yo yo yo hyungnim deul~" Jimin shouts when we approach 4 guys that are gathering together

Jimin begin to introduce me to them "ok, so this is Taehyung, he's new peep let's all welcome him"

Hoseok claps on one side, while the pale skin guy just continue eating

a purple hair guy waves at me, he smiles show out his deep dimple and a handsome guy with a wide shoulders walk up me and grab my cheeks, i blush at how handsome he was,  
and how he grab my cheeks make it turn more rosy

"omaigawd you are so cute you are my childeu now, call me omma Jin from now on"

Jimin laughs, "This is Seokjin hyung, he's the oldest one in here, and he always acting like that so just ignore him"

"what do you mean 'acting like that'?, this is not how i taught you you disrespectful child"

he so much like Baekhyun hyung....

Jimin rolls his eyes, and points at the purple hair "This is Namjoon, he is Seokjin's boyfriend"

"hey" Namjoon smiles

woah, a gay couple, interesting...

"and this is Yoongi hyung, whom we met a moment ago, you can talk to him anytime you want, but don't try to bother him when he sleep, even the teachers not dare to touch  
him"

"swag" Yoongi finally look up and say, then he look back at his food and eat

A cool ass swag hyung, i see...

when i was able to get myself a chair and sit down with them, a guy walk up to us

"Hyung~~~~, sorry the teacher took much time, i tried to ran up here as fast as i can" he breath heavily, there are so many sweats on his forehead

he is tall, his skin look paler than mine but not as much as Yoongi, he smile show out his bunny teeth, his body look athletic, his nose was perfectly high and his voice was so  
sweet

"ayyy Jungkook, you're late" Hoseok say back

"mianheyo, nomu mianheyo" 

He then looks at me, "and you are?"

"im-... a-.."

i couldn't say out loud, actually, i couldn't breath naturally, my throat become itchy, and what make me freak out even more is he is approaching to me after seeing how i look  
uncomfortable

" are you ok?" 

i give out a stop sign from my hand tell him to not come closer and claw my neck, i stand up and saw my reflection through the classroom window

my face, this is the 1st i see it got into this red, both of my cheeks blush furiously, the color was like raspberry red, i look like i just got drunk... 

i get to my backpack and quickly grab a medical mask, then run as fast as possible to where the restroom is

i look at myself in the mirror, "urggg what's happening to me?"

i flash the cold water many times into my face to cool down myself,

until i feel a little better, i wear in the mask and walk back to class, where the hyungs, Jiminie and the guy make me become like this stare at each others confusing

"uhmm," i say with a itchy throat " sorry, i just kinda have allergy once awhile, don't worry"

Seokjin look at me worry "are you sure you are ok?"

"y-yeah" 

"not really" i whispering to myself

"a-and uhh i-i'm Taehyung" i didn't even dare to look at the guy eyes

and i sit back down to my table and wrap my lunch into a nylon bag, while fanning myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone said my Spanish sound really good yet im an Asian (?) :))))


	4. 제 3 장

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some introduction about "Jack's" a.k.a Taetae family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm spamming 3 chapters in one day wow whats wrong with me

Taehyung’s POV

I feel like someone is staring at me

sitting quietly the whole time and didn’t say anything did make an awkward atmosphere around us.

Jungkook is actually sitting next me, i couldn’t find myself a good reason to stand up and switch seat with other hyungs or Jimin and there was an empty space next to me so of   
course this is how its turned out.

I keep my head down and playing with my fingers, ignore the bustling talk of Jiminie, Hoseok and Jin hyung. And under that ‘Jungkook’s pressure’ my face must be a tomato now

He tilt his head a few times just to look at my expression, he didn’t see how blush it is, but he did saw my unemotional eyes .

The sound of bell ring telling us to clean everything and go back to our class

All of the hyungs get up, also Jungkook, he put the chair that he has been sitting on back to where it should be and walking out with Yoongi hyung, before that he waved at us,   
actually, he waved at me

“I will see you tomorrow”

“H-huh?..uh ok”

Jimin go back to where his seat is and look at me

“Taetae are you sure you alrighty”

“For now? Yeah” i lie, i'm probably gonna blush everyday when i go to school now

“I hope you alright by tomorrow then” Jimin pats my head

He just success on making my throat itchier, great

“ what kind of allergy are you having ?” Hoseok finally speaks up

I stiff “it uh...uh.., it’s an allergy contact, i think this how you call it” to be honest i don’t even know how to explain this

“Contact? Like, we can’t touch you?, but you were fine when i touch you earlier though?” Jimin wonder

“It has to be specific, this is an allergy that only happen to me on certain people”

“Did Jungkook did make you like this” Hoseok smirks

“i -i uh… yeah” I blush harder

“I knew it, because when he stepped in the class, you face turned red, you looked like having a panic attack earlier” he laugh

“Yah, leave him alone “ Jimin hiss, “well i don’t know how should i help you about this, because this is an allergy, but i hope you and Jungkook won’t be too awkward toward other"

i sigh

*****************************

 

The 6th period teacher walk inside the class and all of the students run back to their seat, stand stiff and wait until the class-president say " Annyeonghaseyo, Tiffany saem"

and we all say in unions "ANNYEONGHASEYO, TIFFANY SAEM"

" please seat down" she smiles back at us and look around

"i have heard that you guys have a new student"

she have spot me from my seat, 

"aww a 'cute' new student, what is your name?" 

"Kim Taehyung eyo" i hesitate

"oh, such a nice name, i hope you can make a lot of friends in here, everyone in this is school are very nice so i think you can fit in with us fast"

Some of the girls in the class giggles and look at me, some even wink, i blank my face out

that was unexpected 

"and why are you wearing a mask? are you sick?"

i was about to say something but Jimin bursts out " he got some food allergy, it's nothing saem"

"oh i see, ok, let's begin our class then"

from what the schedule told me, this period is English, and it's the subject that i'm worst at, i nearly felt asleep until i head Tiffany saem called me, and point at the board

"ok new student, can you answer this question for me?" she asks it in English

"uhh..... uhh... am....aek-jeo-li, ai deon seu-pik-keu ing-keu-lisheu" (actually i don't speak english) 

the whole class laughing, and Jimin's high pitch voice is the loudest sound among everyone

"well good answer, but this is not what i'm expecting for" she chuckles

i was embarrassing, but i didn't blush, yet you can't judge me for that though, i'm a Korean what are you expecting for 

the door got opened and a guy stepped inside, handling the teacher some papers, and it was Jungkook

some girls in the class squeals and whispers again, and i'm having goosebumps all over me because i'm pretty sure that :

1\. he heard me 'speak English'

2\. he's making me blush again

3\. but he couldn't see my face right now because i still have my mask on 

i saw how he actually stared at me and trying to hide his laugh because i can clearly see he's making a thin line in between his pink lips. 

Jungkook bow at the teacher and walk out as i saw his hand grab into a wrist and held up to his mouth, he's chuckling.

why are there so many embarrassing events happened in just one day?, and today is my first day in this school... just wae? wae? wae? now i really want to dig myself a hole and die   
in there

i sit back down as soon as Tiffany saem tell the class to be quiet 

******************************

 

The last bell of the day rang, and all of us began to pack up, Jimin asked me my phone number, and after i gave it to him, he said he will add me into the group chat, i nodded and   
started to walked out of the school

Since Jimin and Hoseok live in a different direction than mine, i walked by myself, but i already get used to this, 

this is not my 1st time being alone

But suddenly i feel a pressure up on my chest, and my cheeks once again blush making me confuse 

"why am i-... holy shi-"

i turn around and see Jungkook was walking behind me, but he didn't seem to notice me yet because he was bending down tied his shoelaces 

i run as fast as i can to my house and being greet by Baekhyun hyung, he saw me breathing like hell 

"why did you ran? is somebody chasing you?"

"no hyung, like..." i was exhausted i couldn't say things out clearly, so Beakhyun handed me a glass of water.

" speak slower, just calm yourself down first" He rubs my back gently

After i being able to speak again, i looked up at my hyung "Hyung, today is so weird"

"what do you mean weird?" he raised his eyebrows

"you know that i will blush when i see handsome guys right?, today, i passed my limit"

"passed your limit? wait, is it redder than how you always blush?"

"not just redder, this is the reddest stage that i ever seen in my past 5 years"

"hmm? that's new, who's that guy then? the one made you blush this hard" Baekhyun smirks and set himself on the sofa with his leg on top the other one.

"his name is Jungkook, and he's a very very handsome guy, but i don't know why did i blushed that hard though" 

" maybe he's 'the one'? remembered what the fortune teller told you?"

"yeah, but u know-, like- ,i'm- " i don't know what to say

"well this is a good new though" Baekhyun jumps up

"i will call mom, she will be very happy, she always want to have another son anyway hue hue hue"

"ah hyung, wae, that's embarrasing" i whine

"too bad i already did- oh hi mom"

"Hi mom~" i say from afar

***************************

 

After met up the fortune teller, a year after, luck came to us

My dad used to worked in a company, but they didn't pay much to him, so he decided to quit his job, and he met one of his old friends the night he quit the job, his friend asked   
him to work for his company, he agreed. The payment was good and officers treat each others nicely, my dad worked really hard in there he got trust from his friend and now he   
became one of the managers inside the company. Our family are successful.

Three years ago, he got a call to work in America and he was about to take us with him, but we both denied because we still have friends and things here, we also don't want to   
miss out a year to study again

well that was our excuses , we don't want to go to America because we can't even speak English probably and we are some shy nerds that just want to stick in one country. 

Last week, me and Baekhyun moved to Seoul and he enrolled to KyungHee Cyper University while i moved Korean Arts High School, which is the school that i'm attending right   
now.

***************************

 

"awhhh my babies are all grown up into handsome guys, how are you guys?" my mom coos from the other side.

"we're good, i'm making dinner right now, what time is it over there?"  
"oh it's morning, i just woke up, and i believe today will be a marvelous day since my two little puppies are calling me~"

haha...i still don't get why did she called us like that to be honest, we are not even 5

"oh well , mom, i have a good news for you" Baekhyun says in excitement 

"ooh~ what is it?"

"oh c'mon hyung you are telling her?"

" why not ?" he sticks his tongue out "uri Taehyungie, found his other half" he burst out laughing "his face was so red today he couldn't even breath when he got home" he start to speak in a high pitch tone and my mom was also exciting, we can barely hear the squeals through the phone

i couldn't dare to listen to this anymore because it's too embarrassing i decide to go take a shower, leaving these weird hoomans screaming in the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe that i wrote it this long i thought my brain ded alr wut happened today aaaaaaaufiegboaciwgyva, i hope i still can keep the ideas for this story bc im basically dumb dumb i tend to forgot things like everyday my brain is a goldfish brain i dont even know tf im saying rn urgggggg
> 
> pls comments, i will love you forever if you do that


	5. 제 4 장

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Kakao Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda short and lame im sorry

**Taehyung's POV**

i got out of the bathroom after a 15 minutes of showering, i dried myself with a towel and  walked out of the bathroom

_'kakao~'_

i grabbed the phone that laying on the bed and checked 

_You got 1 new messages_

_hmm? an unknown id ? who is this ?_

i unlocked my phone and click on the Kakao Talk app

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Christian ChimChim sent you a friend request_

_**Accept                                    Deny** _

**_ (Christian ChimChim:) _ **

Knock Knock~

Nugu seyo?

Taetae ah pls at least lurk at ma name

Ah, Jiminie rite?

but why Christian tho ㅋㅋㅋ

why not?

i think it sounds fancy ;))

it sounds white to me XD

ayy u racist bish

:)))

Ur name is no different tho, why  _'Jack'_? :)))

Bc i am, hi ;)

imma invite u to the group, hold on

lol ok

_Christian ChimChim invite you to BangTan Group_

_**Accept**                                 **Deny**_

 

_Jack joined BangTan Group_

** _(BangTan Group:)_ **

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

hmm? whos dis

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

mwolla, 1st time seeing

Jiminie whos dis?

**Pink Princess:**

even tho we dont know yet, this person will be my child *runs and hugs*

**Nochu Seagull:**

hi 'Jack'-ssi where are u from? Titanic?

uhh...

hi?

**Christian ChimChim:**

guys, its new student .-.

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

ahh, Taehyungie~~~~

**Pink Princess:**

omg my childeu its uuuuuuuu

lol

hi guys :)))

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

eoseo wa bangtaneun cheoeumiji ? ;)))

**Nochu Seagull:**

ay yo ladies and gentleman~

XD

**Turtle:**

...

Hi

Bye

**Christian ChimChim:**

ayy hyung eodiya~

**Turtle:**

Sleep

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

but its 6:09 p.m =='

**Turtle:**

So?

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

we have a lab report to do...

**Turtle:**

idc, i just wanna sleep 

k bye

**Pink Princess:**  

tsk tsk tsk

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ *lurks*

but who and who are u guys tho?

i cant tell, sorry :(

(( beside Seokjin hyung bc he calling me his childeu *cough cough*

**RapeMoanSeuteo:**

me? i have a dimple on ma faceu

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

im the horse lurking one

**Turtle:**

im Yoongi

k bye again

**Nochu Seagull:**

im Jungkook 

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

u mean JungSHOOK ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

**Nochu Seagull:**

Stob it hyung

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

wae? u r tho ;)))

**Turtle:**

heh

**Christian ChimChim:**

hyung, u havent sleep yet?

**Turtle:**

i noticed that i may have to take that class again in college if i dont do this lab report so not today

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

ayyy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**Pink Princess:**

perv

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

wut

**Pink Princess:**

nothing 

**Christian ChimChim:**

Taetae ah u ok? 

Yeah, im good

what are u guys doing?

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

texting 

**Nochu Seagull:**

watching Attack on Titan 2

omg u watch it already?

i havent check the new season

**Nochu Seagull:**

hue hue hue 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_i notice that when i talked through phone with them, i didn't blush, and this is WAY MUCH BETTER THAN WHEN I MEET THEM FACE-TO-FACE WHY GOD MUST DO DIS TO ME_

i heard footsteps to my room

Baekhyun slightly opened the door and pecked his head over

"ya, dinner is ready, come down"

"ok, just a sec"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

guys, im having dinner now 

ttyl~ ^^

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

aww ok, have a good dinner then :)))

**Christian ChimChim:**

ttyl Taetae~  =)))

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

bye kiddo 

**Pink Princess:**

annyeong ma childeu <3

i will make something for myseft too, im hungry now

**Nochu Seagull:**

Hyung didnt u eat 2 hours ago?

Taehyung u should watch it and ttyl ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

**Pink Princess:**

those are just snacks for me

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

'Dwaeji' :)))  _*pig*_

**Pink Princess:**

ya!

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

i luv u tho ;))

**Christian ChimChim:**

*cough* lovebirds *cough*

**Nochu Seagull:**

.-.

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

.-.

**Pink Princess:**

...

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

...

lol XD

**Turtle:**

huh? wut happened?

oh ok

Bye Taehyung

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aww why is my little brother so happy?" Baekhyun smirked at me while setting the food to the the table

"hmm? nothing" 

"i can see it in your face"

"did u texted ur 'hubby' earlier?"

"no? yes- but no"

"Teahyung ah your face tells everything" he chuckled

_i blushed_

" well as long as my brother happy, i'm happy" he smiled

"ok eat your food before it cold"

i nodded

*********************

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kinda lost my ideas now, idk what to write ㅠ.ㅠ


	6. 제 5 장

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Kakao Talk Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another lame and short chapter

**Third Person's POV**

Today is Taehyung’s second day in this new high school, and the good thing is he didn’t late today, and Baekhyun seems happy about it, because he not usually seen his little brother actually awake by himself. His burden are no more a big deal to him, and he’s pretty sure he knows why Taehyung woke up this early

School supposes to started at 8:30, but right now it’s 6:45, and Baekhyun knows this is too early to get ready

“Taehyung why are you awake so early? You still have more than an hour anyways”

“I don’t know hyung i just couldn’t sleep” Teahyung shrugged at his brother

“Did that boy actually made you this worry?” Baekhyun held his hand to his chin like he was thinking about something serious “should i just go to school and talk to him?” he smirked

“N-no? Why would you do that?”

“Because i know my dongsaeng is very shy” he winked

Taehyung blushed

“See? You blushed, and i’m just kidding, i won't do it, i want you to at least don’t be awkward when you are with him, so you guys can talk to each other”

“Aw, for a moment i thought you would do that to me” Taehyung pouted

“Oh my god, you were expecting for someone talk to him? What will you do if he propose to you some day? Ask someone to get the ring and bouquet for you ?” he snorted

Taehyung blushed harder

“B-but what if he doesn’t like me?”

“ what do you mean?, listen kiddo, you are so freaking cute he will definitely like you, like, why would anyone reject this smol cinnamon roll?”

“Why does everybody keeps calling me cute? Im not!”

“Ha, too bad you are, and you need to change your clothes so hurry up, and by the way don’t forget your lunchbox”

“Alright hyung” Taehyung sighed

After finished his breakfast, he went straight to his room to change his clothes

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Kakao~’

**Chritian ChimChim:**

Morning guys~~~^^

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

Moring Chimchim

Morning guys~

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

Why r u guys woke up so early?

**Nochu Seagull:**

Bc we r young ;)))

**Chritian ChimChim:**

FOREVER, WE R YOUNG

**Pink Princess:**

Hoemaigawd stob it!

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

Ayyy mom’s here

**Christian ChimChim:**

Morning ‘omma’ :)))

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

Moring hun ;)))

**Pink Princess:**

>///<

**Turtle:**

bullshjt guys

Isn’t it too early for this?

**Pink Princess:**

Ayy no cursing we have a bunny here

**Turtle:**

I said ‘bullshjt’ tho

It’s not even CURSING

**Pink Princess:**

STILL

**Nochu Seagull:**

*lurks*

**Pink Princess:**

*close the bunny’s eyes*

No dear u see nothing

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

Blank Space :)))

**Jack:**

.-.

_Read by 6_

**Christian ChimChim:**

Taetaeeeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~

(づ￣ ³￣)づ

**Jack:**

Lol, Good Morning guys (ᵔᴥᵔ)

**Pink Princess:**

good morning ma childeu <3

(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) lemme hug u

**Nochu Seagull:**

Good morning Taehyungie :)))

**Jack:**

≧☉_☉≦

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

Sup kiddo

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Christian ChimChim** :

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Nochu Seagull:**

wut?

**Christian ChimChim:**

nothing :)))

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

(͡ ͡° ͜ つ ͡͡°)

**Jack:**

==' 

**Nochu Seagull:**

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.....

**Turtle:**

...

Hi

Bye

**Pink Princess:**

.-.

 

Taehyung checked the time

_7:45 a.m_

since he already change his clothes and stuff, now he' just need to wait until it's time to go to school, yet he didn't know what to do 

 

**Jack:**

Guys, do you wanna go somewhere rn? im already finish my morning routine

im bored :(((

**Christian ChimChim:**

im done too legoooo~~

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

where tho?

**Christian ChimChim:**

uhhh let buy some bobas~ 

**Jack:**

too early for that, we have to run a mile today  ;-;

**Christian ChimChim:**

oh yeh, i forgot

**Turtle:**

Jiminie ur lunch too

**Christian ChimChim:**

huh? oh yeh thx for telling me hyung

brb

 

_2 mintues later..._

 

**Jack:**

IM BORED :(((

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

I HEARD U

**Jack:**

What should we do now bc i feel rotten alr

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

idk but same :/

**Nochu Seagull:**

why don't we just hanging out in front of the school?

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

thats work

**Jack:**

alright then

im going now

**J-Dopie Hopie:**

me too

**Nochu Seagull:**

ok

**Christian ChimChim:**

IM BACK

...

...

...

 

wait where r u guys? 

oh school?

ok im on my way now

**Pink Princess:**

im bored too so i guess i will get going too?

**RapeMoanSeuTeo:**

i will come with u :))

**Turtle:**

im not going to school this fuking early

*continue sleeping* 

**Pink Princess:**

.-. k then

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" k bye hyung i will be back" 

"alright, here is your lunch, and have fun, oh, talk to ur hubby too" he winked 

Taehyung rolled his eyes

"what?, it's true, you guys need to get closer, base on how you look at yesterday i'm sure you didn't even look at him-"

"ok bye" Taehyung ran out of the door as fast as he can because he didn't really want to listen to his hyung complaining

_and from that rush, he forgot to bring his mask_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kinda lazy and my brain is kinda ded so it took me time to type random shiteu in here ;-;


	7. 제 6 장

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger for chu XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THE WE DON'T TALK ANYMORE COVER, MY BOYS DID SO GOOD IM SO PROUD
> 
> MY JIKOOK SHIP IS SAILING *SCREAMING*
> 
> (but Jimin's english accent tho :'))), hes so CUTEEEE I FEEL SO SQUISHYYYYYY)

 

**Taehyung's POV**

_We don't talk anymore~_

_We don't talk anymore~_

_we don't talk anymore like we used to do~_

i humped to the music that came out from my IPod while on my way to school, kicking a few gravels that lay on the street, i went to a near by convenience store to buy myself a strawberry milk, which is one of my favorite drinks.

There was exactly one strawberry milk from my favorite brand left,  _exactly one_ , and it was in the highest counters. I couldn't reach it, so i tried to jump up a few times but was too embarrassing that someone will see me and may make fun of my height. I stop and pouted, hoped for it to fall down by itself

and a hand reached out from behind my back.

"Is this what you want?" 

"huh, oh ye, thank you so much"

my eyes sparkled right after seeing the hand grabbed 'my' strawberry milk and gave it to me, i looked down at the milk carton and smiled widely 

"oh"

i checked to see who was the one that helped me, and i blushed because it was ' you-know-who', i immediately hid down my face and breathed continuously fast, while having my hand on my chest  

"oh, it's you, Taehyungie" Jungkook chuckled

the name made me blushed harder and the brightly blush spreads all over my face

Jungkook saw my weird behaving, so he looked down, and i was trying to use the milk carton to cover my face but it wasn't working.

" Taehyungie are you alright? why are your face so red?"

"oh shoo, wait n-no d-don't, pls don't look at me" i squealed, i opened my backpack to looked for the mask, but i couldn't find it anywhere

"aishhhh, what should i do..." i sighed

"Taehyung ah what are you finding?"

"my mask" i said in a small tone, almost like a whisper

"huh, what do u mean, are you sick or something? do you need help?" Jungkook touched my forehead to check the warmth and for a moment i felt tingles around me

he couldn't see how much i was struggling, and i kept hitting my hand into my chest. i tried to avoided him by turn around but his strong arms grabbed mine and he finally looked straight into my eyes

"Taehyung ah you are NOT ok, do you need to go home?" he stared into my orbs worried and i didn't even dare to blink

i tried my best to asked him for not looking at me like that, but it was too small he couldn't heard it, so all he did was 'huh, what did you said?' and continuously looking at me

"c-can you, i mean, c-can i go pay for this?"

"hmm?, oh ok", he released my arms and let me go pay for the milk carton

the cashier was looked at me weirdly, probably because she saw my face was blushing, but she shook her head right after

Jungkook was right behind me with a bag of chocolates and mango juice

I held my head down the whole time, and after we made out of the store he turned around, looked at me and gave me a small bag of ice

"I don't really know what happening to you but I hope you get well soon" he gave out his bunny smile that eventually killed me from inside

i couldn't hold back anymore, my body was basically on fire, my mind was completely blank and all i could do was blanked out

And what i did right after that,  _was_ _one of the most stupid things to do,_  

 _crying_...

i bite my under lip to stop myself because i found out this was way too embarrassing, but it didn't stop, yet my lip turned out bleeding

Jungkook was absolutely scared from my action, he stared to whipped my tears with his thumbs and whispered  _"omg i'm sorry, i'm sorry did I hurt you? i didn't mean to I'm very sorry, please don't cry...."_

"i-i'm, ahuhuhu" i sobbed louder, and he hugged me into the chest

Listened to his fast heartbeat couldn't help me feel better but worse, and i just kept staying in that position with him awkwardly. All i could do was crying from the bottom of my lungs, to be honest i didn't even know why did this happened to me, my body was totally acted by itself

"i'm sorry, i didn't meant to cry my body is doing this by itself, i just couldn't hold it" i said with a cracked voice and i kept making the 'hic' sounds. 

and people inside the store started to looked at us, so he dragged me into a small corner and held a finger on my lips, _"shhhh, shhhh..., Taehyungie i'm so sorry for making you cry but please don't"_

he touched me again, i can't omg, i was completely breakdown from this, I just kept crying like hell, i tried I couldn't stop. My eyes began to swollen, my throat cracked and Jungkook's uniform was basically soaked in my tears

This is the most embarrassing moment of my life in 17 years, i shouldn't have made myself become like this, i began to speak up with my sore throat

_"I- I'm 'hic' i'm so sorry for behaving 'hic' like th- 'hic' this, I don't really know what happening to me these days I just couldn't control 'hic' myself, and usually_ _I-_ _'hic' , I never became like this, i was doing fine when i 'hic' was with other people, but since the moment I met you I just couldn't hel-"_

_And my eyes was widened right after felt a soft pair of lips_ _toward_ _mine_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE U GUYS EXCITING ? BC I AM HUE HUE HUE ;)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Jungkook's POV towards Jack ;)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO EXCITING FOR BTS FESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDDDDD

**Jungkook's POV**

The new student always gave me a tender feeling every times i met him, even in the very first day that we have met. He was every cute, but he somehow was being so shy and not even talking to us, to be honest it's kinda make me worried

_what if he doesn't like us, what if he's not a sociable kind, are we being too comfortable around him?_

and how he's always cover his beautiful face under a mask concerned me   

these thoughts kept drifting around my head for a whole day from the 1st day he has been entered this school,  and after i got home, my phone vibrated

_'you got 1 new message'_

_'Jack joined your group chat'_

_Jack? who's this guy_

_i send them a message_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Me:**

hi 'Jack'-ssi where are u from? Titanic?

**Jack:**

uhh...

hi?

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_oh, Chim hyung just said it, it's the new student,_

 

 

After talked in the group chat for a moment, i found out that Taehyung is not as shy as i thought, he was more active than when he directly contact with others, and i know that his personal is very cute too, how he talked to us on Kakao and how he acted this morning was like two different people, and i decided to peek his profile

i looked over all of his status and things that he shared, at the very down of his wall i saw a selfie of his :

i snorted at the pic because of his funny looking glasses, but he still look nice though, i also checked what he usually post on his page and i noticed that he really like to take pictures, there were many landscape pictures that got captured very nice, and each of them have a #Vante hashtag under it

Taehyung seems to be a interesting guy, i smiled and go back to the group chat talked with other members for awhile and began to open my laptop and watch the new episode of Attack On Titans 2 until Taehyung said that he need to eat dinner

i said bye to him and stay in the group chat for a little bit, until it's 8 p.m i decided to get up walked toward the closet, i grabbed myself a white tee shirt, with a black boxer to take a shower, usually i only wear boxers at home because i think it's not necessary to wear too many layers

After a good seventeen minutes of showering, i headed out of the bathroom and dried myself with a towel, then i continued to finish off all of my homework, until it's 11:00 p.m, i began to yawn and felt tired, so i put all of my books and notebooks away and decided to go to sleep early

usually i would sleep around 2 in the morning but today i wanna sleep earlier, _i don't know why,_  i'm always the person that late everyday to school but something is convinced me to sleep now, so why not, i shrugged in my mind and turn off the light

the next morning, i got up even before the alarm rang, i shook after saw the time

_6:00 a.m_

oh man holy shit, 6 in the morning?? what tf is happening to me???

did i actually say 'tf'? i can't even believe myself right now, my eyes kept blinking while i stared at the clock and spaced out

_'kakao~'_

_Christian ChimChim sent a message to BangTan Group Chat _

oh well i don't care anymore, i'm already awake anyway let's just get ready for school, and it's not the 1st day i got up early anyway, but 6 o'clock oh my god, really....i tangled my hair and blankly looked at my phone, i finally managed to get out of my bed and head straight to the bathroom

 

 

after finished getting ready for everything, i just sat on the bed and read the messages, and Taehyung suddenly suggested that we all should go to school early today

well, why not? it's true that i have nothing to do right now anyways, i clicked my tongue, grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room

when my mom saw me she was shocked

"Honey, are you ok?, do you feel uncomfortable somewhere?"

"omma, what do you mean, i'm fine" i chuckled

"but you never get up this early!" her voice became higher

"do you want me to be late like usually? ok imma go back to my room the-"

"no!" she held back my arm, "i'm just surprise, good job son" she still looked at me with her wide eyes and patted my back

"well can i have my lunchbox now?"

"uh? oh ah yeah here" 

i peeked her cheeks and wore my shoes

"annyeong omma~, i will be back" and i started to walk to school

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somehow i want to eat something sweet, so i walked inside a convenient store that is the closest to my house just to buy some chocolates, i was also thirsty so i grabbed a mango juice on the drink section, and i heard a grunting sound came from behind me, i turned around found that a guy trying to reach for a milk carton, and when he jumped up, he looks so tiny

saw him like that, i felt bad, so i helped him, i'm pretty tall anyway

his expression was so happy he gave out a boxy smile when i gave him the milk, and at that moment he looked like an angel, until i observe his face clearly 

_Taehyung?_

so i greeted him, but all he did was stared back at me blankly and his face was... _blusing?_

_that's uhh weird? is something is on my face?_

so i looked at him and asked because i saw the light pink blush began to turned into a crimson red, _is he sick?_

i want to help him, but all he did was denied me, and it concerned me a lot, i don't really know, beside my hyungs, i have never take care of other people, and this is a new student, but something is telling me to pay attention at him

and seeing him kept ignoring will not going to help with anything, so i decided to hold his wrists and forced him to look at me

strangely his face blushed even more, _is this an allergy?, he was like this yesterday so is this why he wore a mask?_

_he was trying to search for a mask earlier, and his temperature is very hot right now, maybe i should buy him an ice bag_

and when we both finally got out of the store, i gave it to him, but i didn't expected that he would  _cried ,_ i was basically terrifying, people started to look at us and i don't want look like a bully so all i did was dragged him into a small corner next to the store

i tried to calm him down and whipped all of his tears away but he even cried louder,

_maybe hugged will help him_

_well never mind_ , he seems like crying louder now, i'm so scared that my mind is completely blank out, i didn't what to do, i heard him trying to tell me something, but it kept got cut because he couldn't stop making the 'hic' sounds, and his voice was cracking so badly

i looked at him and noticed that his eyes were swollen

_kiss him_

huh? who voice is that?

_kiss him!_

what do you mean by kiss him?

_if you don't want him to cry then just do as i said_

but who are you? why are you talking in my mind???

_oh my god, just kiss him, i will tell you later_

oh right then, but what if he hate me?

_i'm pretty sure he won't, just do it_

i focus back at Taehyung who's still sobbing and trying to talk to me, i take a deep breath, and before he could able finish his sentence, i put my lips over his kissable one

his eyes was widened and he looked at me stunning

the taste of his blood in my tongue made me raised my eyebrows, Taehyung began to be more relax, and i finally sighed out in peace, i licked the blood away and he left out a very small moan as he wrapped his arms over my neck 

he finally closed his eyes somehow opened his mouth, i couldn't believe that i actually slides my tongue inside him right after, i started to kiss him gently

his lips was addicted, i feel myself is tasting the taste of strawberry and chrysanthemum, i couldn't stop kissing him and we were standing there making out the whole five minutes

until we both heard a 'click' sound from behind us

"i will definitely gonna frame this picture" Jin hyung came out of nowhere holding his phone and smirked

Namjoon hyung was right next to him, as he looked at us shocked and amazed, Jimin hyung and Hoseok was also behind them and they expressions were the same 

me and Taehyung both break out and i pulled him behind my back as he hides his face, both of us felt embarrassing

"well, well, well, you better tell me all of the details" Jin hyung holding his phone to his chin and looked at us

"Taetae, did he forced you to kiss him??? you should tell me now don't be shy because i'm gonna beat the ass out of him" Jimin trying to run toward us with his furious eyes while Namjoon and Hoseok holding him back

i think this is not a good place to talk so i speak softly, "why don't we just all go to the coffee shop near school, i will explain" i closed my eyes, sighed, and Taehyung hold into my hand tightly, he didn't even dare to looked up at anyone on our way to the shop

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't upload these days i was busy :(((


	9. 제 8 장

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung will tell his new friends about his 'allergy'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: me and one of my friend made a cover of 4 o'clock - R&V, i covered Taehyung and he covered Namjoon and my voice is deep asf XD  
> you can go to any of these 2 websites, i will love you so much if you did liten to it and support us by comment and like:
> 
> https://www.smule.com/recording/bts-rap-monster-v-%EB%84%A4%EC%8B%9C-4-oclock-r-v-w-vocal/1135795415_1356231108
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSKYZSvcwKM

**Third Person's POV**

"so...

why did you guys 'ate each other face' earlier?"

Jin's voice became serious, he raised his eyebrows while crossed one of his leg to another staring at the two figures in front of him

"hyung i'm-" Jungkook was going to protest but Taehyung said out right after

"i asked him"

"huh?" everyone look at them confused

"i asked him to kiss me, he had nothing to do with this" Taehyung's voice sound lower and lower and almost become a whisper

"why did you asked him to do that then?" Namjoon bursted out

"because, i'm- uh-" Taehyung was stunned, he didn't know what to say

"i kissed him voluntarily..., because he was uncomfortable" Jungkook said while biting his lower lip

"you kissed him because he was uncomfortable? what the fuck do you mean?" Jimin said confusing

"because we are dating!" Taehyung held Jungkook's hand tightly and showed it up to other members and all of they eyes were so wide that they will all pops out,  _even Jungkook_

"EXCUSE ME???" Jimin shocked

"guys stop lying to us, you guys just meet each other yesterday, how the fu- i mean how did you guys even date each other when you just met each other in not even 24 hours?" Jin said impatiently 

"anything can happen you know, like how you and Namjoon hyung like each other since preschool but only date each other since last year" Jungkook innocently looked at the two seniors in front of him, he still didn't believe that Taehyung actually said that they are dating

"this is not relate at all, you guys just meet each other yesterday, YESTERDAY! u guys are not Block B, and we knew each other since we were babies so this is a two different stories" Jin's voice was almost yelling and Namjoon was trying to calm him down

"but we are interesting in each other so can we just keep it a try?" Jungkook talked back to his hyung again, to be honest what his said was true,  _he does interest in Taehyung, but never think that it will turned out like this_

"but no Jungkook, i don't except this, Taehyung is just a new student he doesn't even remember the school structure yet and know you guys are dating what kind of logic is this? can you just let him get use to things in this new environment first ?"

"but Jungkook can help me about this, he can guild me around" 

"then what you saying right now is you dating Jungkook so he can guild you around" Jimin now looked at his new friend with disappointment 

"what if i say that we already know each other for a longer time?" Jungkook trying to make up a lie

"no shit Sherlock, if that happened then you guys wouldn't introduce to each other yesterday" Hoseok popped out 

"guys just tell us the real reason why did you guys kissing? why are you guys hiding?" Namjoon finally calm the atmosphere

 "it's- haaaaa..." he sighed, Jungkook doesn't know why did he even kissed Taehyung, he did that just because the strange voice in his head earlier, but if he told them that, they will think he is crazy, he's actually not normal at all, but this kind of thing is not a thing to say out loud, in public, with his hyungs

Taehyung finally looked up and gain his confident to tell his new friends about himself, but before he did that he gripped on Jungkook's hand, and Jungkook noticed that, so he turned his head to look at the boy next to him

_Taehyung's face was blushed, like earlier_

"alright, i will tell you something about me" Taehyung looked at them with his hardly blush face, his voice sounds serious and he was trying to calm himself down 

everyone payed attention at him

he released his hand with Jungkook and ask "first of all, can you guys hide Jungkook away from me so i can explain this easier?"

"huh?" they all looked at each other confused, also Jungkook, but they obeyed

Hoseok stood up and pulled Jungkook to the restroom 

Taehyung gave out a long relieve sigh as Jungkook is far away from him now

"so right now, if you looked at my face, you see nothing right? like no red or pink or anything at all right?"

they all nodded

"right now at anytime, if you bring Jungkook here, you will see what will happen to me"

they all looked curious, Namjoon took out his phone and texted Hoseok to bring Jungkook out again

Taehyung eyes were closed, but his head still up, and the moment Jungkook step closer to him, his face was automatically blushed, he started to put his hand on his chest and breath uncomfortable

Jimin noticed that "Taetae are you ok?"

Taehyung said with a sore throat "remember about my allergy?" and Jimin began to make an 'ahhhhhhhhh' sound, but he doesn't know what will actually happen to Taehyung after Jungkook come back here

Namjoon and Jin stared at Taehyung confusing

 when Jungkook stepped closer to Taehyung, he saw Taehyung looked like how he was this morning so he immediately sat next to Taehyung and hold both of Taehyung arms with a worried face

"Taehyung are you gonna be sick again?"

Taehyung feel the headache and heart beats attacking him because of Jungkook's touches, he couldn't hold in the pain once again, and as we all know, he cried, all of the boys was so scared looking at him didn't know what to do

Taehyung pulled Jungkook close to him as fast as possible and immediately kissed him, Jungkook widened his eyes and completely stiffed his body

and other guys looked at them shook, Taehyung stop crying and break out the kiss, his hand held back to Jungkook's and he finally breath out opened his eyes

Jin looked so confused,with Jimin.

Namjoon summarized what just happened and gave out a conclusion

"so from what i see, you will blush when this rascal near you?"

Taehyung nodded after fully calmed down his heart beat

_Jungkook now is really confuse_

Namjoon continued "and if he touch you will feel not able to breath?"

Taehyung nodded again

"is there anymore 'symptoms' beside that?" Namjoon curiously asked

"i will get headache, my throat will sore and i will, heh, cry i guess" Taehyung said shyly

and Jungkook looked at him guiltily, he never know Taehyung always felt like that because of him, yet he just kept touching him earlier  

Namjoon nodded this time "so if you want to calm yourself down you must kiss him?"

"i don't really know about this, he touched me this morning and turned out i cried and he tried to calm me down, and i didn't how to stop myself but then he kissed me which turned out i feel peaceful and relax so i stopped crying until you guys caught us" 

now they all understand what happened

"but why did you kissed him?" all eyes now head at Jungkook

he shivered but stay calm as he can " i was uhh-"

"you know this will sound weird, but uhh, i didn't know what to do when he cried, and then there was a voice inside my head told me to kiss him" Jungkook slightly scratched his head

"a voice?" Taehyung widened his eyes

"uhhh, yeah"

"is it a light tenor voice?"

"uhh yeah, i think so"

"it's my god father" Taehyung spaced out for a second, and looked back at Jungkook

"he actually told you to kiss me?"

"y-yes"

Taehyung blank expression began to change into a smile and he looked back Jungkook

"if my god father actually told you to kiss me, then you really are my other half" Taehyung still held Jungkook's hand tightly and he couldn't stop smiling while everyone looked at him confusingly 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment ;))))  
> i feel like this chapter is boring for you guys but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	10. 제 9 장

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some Yoonmin will happen, like about 5 secs XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY 4TH ANNIVERSARY BTS DAY, IM SO HAPPY *SCREAMING*  
> I HOPE MORE GOOD THINGS WILL COME TO THEM XDDDDDD

    

**ISTG NAMJIN SHIP IS ALREADY AT THEIR DESTINATION ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴**

**K BACK TO THE STORY ;)))**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Third Person's POV**

Its been 2 weeks since the incident happened, Jungkook and Taehyung somehow still getting awkward from each other, and Taehyung still got blushing as he saw Jungkook when they met each other at the hallway or when they having lunch together

the reason they have been like this is because Jin hyung was right, they just met for only a day but they already kissed each other, so it doesn't matter that they are belonging for each other not, they still need to know about each other at least

For Taehyung, if he say he doesn't have much feeling for Jungkook, all he felt was only blushing around the younger then it's definitely a lie, he have been read some fanfic about werewolves and he felt like himself is a wolf, he have a  _mate_. it just kinda the different that he blush when he see his 'mate', and every times he saw Jungkook, the world seem to fade around him, he would focus on ever gesture the younger made, ever words he say, and everything he interacted with

he always curious about how the younger thought about him, but he is too shy to ask, even if he tried, words will never form out from his mouth

Jungkook in the other side actually have feeling toward Taehyung, but he still not sure about it, things were happened too fast, he needs time to think, and he doesn't know did himself getting the 'allergy' from Taehyung or not, his heart beat uncontrollably when he see the older, but he always calm down a minute or two right after

On a Tuesday morning, their first 3rd period announced that there will be a school field trip to Jeju island for a week, so everyone was excited, Hoseok jumped up right after heard it, and a guy in front Taehyung's seat also jumped out from his chair scream "SHAWTY IMMA PARTY TILL DA SUN DOWN" while everyone looked at him and laughed,  _his name was Sehun right?_ , Taehyung thinks

The teacher calmed down her students and continued reading her announcement

"uh-hmm," she cleared her voice "the field trip be on Friday, December 1st at 8:00 a.m to Friday December 8th at 7:00 p.m, only students that have a 'C+' or higher allowed to go, the rest will have to go to school for tutoring, 

suddenly a group of guys and girls in the class groaning, one guy raise his hand

"can a C go, it's not fair, saem" he pouted

"well, you can talk to the principle about this, i'm just reading the announcement for you guys" she smiled and looked back to the paper

"And you guys will be in the same bus with 2 classes, to be specific, i think it's class 1-C and 3-A"

"1-C? isn't that Jungkook's class?" Taehyung left out a small gasp, Jimin and Hoseok both turned to the guy and smirking

"well class 3-A is Yoongi class, i somehow love this school now" Jimin giggled while Hoseok stared at him in disgust

 " please bring clothes that enough for a week, also money and things that you think are necessary for you, the payment will be ₩ 500, 000 _(around $442 ==')_ but if you are an all A(s) students, you will get a VIP ticket and you don't need to pay at all, if you have 2 'B(s)' in the grade, you will pay for the fight, but only half of the price, if you having more than 2 'B(s)' then you will pay the original payment, but i don' think this is a bad deal, so it's up to you to choose, people that choose to not go to the trip can stay at home, that's all for the information"

the teacher sat back down and let her students discuss about it

Jimin immediately turned to Taehyung side and whined, " i'm broke as fuck, and i have 2 'B' right now, argggggg"

"say it again kiddo" Hoseok said in the other side staring at the guy that just complained, " i got 3 'B'" and Jimin snorted

"well it's not gonna effect you at all, you are rich"

"true" Hoseok nodded 

Taehyung looks at his friends, and smiled with his orbs in the corner of the eyes, basically a perv way of smiling

"i got straight A(s) hue hue hue"

"BEACH" Jimin hit his shoulder 

well Taehyung is not really the nerd kind, he easily gain A because he's still a new student, the amount of assignments wasn't that much

"will you go or not ?" Hoseok looked at Jimin 

"i'm still thinking, if i risk my money for this trip my mom wouldn't make lunch for me for weeks"

"you never remember bringing your lunch anyways" Hoseok raised his eyebrows " well, there is another way, why don't you asked Yoongi hyung to pay for the trip, he's a rich kid after all" he shrugged 

"ya!, i'm not a fucking clinger, and why the freak do i have to ask Yoongi for it?" Jimin huffed

"because you guys like each other and he always pay you stuff, like literally the shoes and bracelet that you are wearing are his present"

"but i never ask him to buy them, he just bought them and gave it to me, he said the shoes was too small and the bracelet was ugly, and he said that i seem to need it, it just a coincident, what make you so sure that he likes me too?" 

" i told you many times, he likes you, no one ever look at you with those passion eyes" Hoseok rolled his eyes 

Jimin just silent

then Taehyung stared at his friends, feeling the tense atmosphere around them, "i can help you pay the field trip if you want" he bursted out 

 Jimin widened his eyes, "can you?"

"yeah, probably, my family is not the very rich kind like Hoseok and Yoongi but we are wealthy enough to pay for this field trip

Jimin eyes sparkled like he just met his hope, he grabbed Taehyung's hands "oh my god Taetae thank you thank you thank you, i love you so much!!!!" he dragged him into a hug 

"tsk, what's wrong with asking Yoongi, now you are causing problem to Taehyungie" Hoseok shaked his head and Jimin hissed at him

"it's ok, i'm fine with it, i also want Jimin to go with us" he smiled widely at Hoseok and turned back to Jimin "right~?"

the bell rang right after they high-five at each other and the teacher stepped out, they continued their day like that until it's was lunch time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoongi put a piece of sushi into his mouth and chewed at it "i think our classes will be in a same group?"

"hyung, finish your food before talking" Jimin sat next to him, he took out a napkins in his backpack and reached out whipped a few piece of rice that still stick on Yoongi face

Yoongi eventually blushed and Jimin suddenly realized his action, he thrown the napkins to the trashcan in the corner and hid his face away continued to eat like nothing happen while Hoseok stared at them, he made a 'tsk' sound under his breath

Jungkook nodded " yeah, we are all in the same group, this is such a coincident though"  _(naw it's not, it's just mey ;)) jkjk i wont break the 4walls anymore im out XD)_

"well, whatever it is, it's easier that we all can be together right?" Jin said, and everyone nodded "alright, if we are allow to make a BBQ party, i will make lamb skewers for you guys" both Yoongi and Jungkook were looking up,  they eyes were wide and sparkling

Taehyung figured out that the younger really lamb skewers, he giggles, a very small giggle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That afternoon, after the bell rang, the weather suddenly change since it's the beginning of winter, clouds came and hard rain poured down, Taehyung forgot to bring his umbrella, but he doesn't want to bother his friends, so he decided to run home while holding his backpack at a shield

The winds was so strong that on his way home, causing his slim body to pushed back and he was shivering from the cold, he got to the traffic light and pushed the shiver button so he can pass the street, unluckily, there was a big puddle next to the light and a big truck was about to run by, he knew he will get wet, he knew it, even though if he tried to run away from where the puddle is, he still won't make it in time

but he still tried to stepped a few steps back until the truck passed by the water flashed out from the puddle, a hand reached out and pulled his jacket, an arms hugged him tight, spinned him and a tall body in front of him blocking the water

it was a fast moment, everything happened in not even 2 seconds, Taehyung blinked his eyes and looked straight at the taller figure that hugging him, he blushed,

he pushed Jungkook away from him and shyly walked around him, his body was completely soaked, even his hair, Jungkook used his hand to shake away all of water drops. Taehyung gasped and slightly touched Jungkook , he faced back to the younger "oh my god, i'm sorry for making you soaked" he trying to find his handkerchief, he was blushing and terrifying 

Jungkook just laughed at the sight, his hyung is such a cutie

he sneezed

another one

and Taehyung widen his eyes "i just made you sick oh my god"

"it's ok hyung, i will walk you, i have umbrella with me" he said while stroking his nose and grabbed Taehyung hand with his other hand, Taehyung startled at the action, but he let it be, he really like to hold Jungkook's, it's gave him warmth even under this cold rain

Jungkook opened the umbrella and they walked pass the street, both were silent the whole time until they reached Taehyung house and Jungkook looked at it with his eyes widened, "your house is so close to mine, hyung"

"what?"

he pointed at the house that in the end of the street that connected with 5 houses in the middle with Taehyung's

"that's close??? why haven't i see you before?"

"maybe because i always late" Jungkook shyly smile before he sneeze again

Taehyung looked the boy with worry eyes, "Alright, thank you Kookie for taking me home, and please take care of yourself too", Taehyung bowed at him and started to push him out of his yard

Jungkook chuckled but obeyed

after seeing the younger walked into his yard house, Taehyung breathed out and walked inside his house taking off his shoes

"well that was such a lovely moment to watch" Baekhyun's voice came out from the living room, his hands holding a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallow and cinnamon on top and he looked out of the window while sitting in the sofa

"you saw?" Taehyung looked at him shyly

"everything" Baekhyun now looked up at his brother and laughed "is that Jungkook?"

"y-yes"

"he would be the best brother-in-law, such a handsome kid, you are such a lucky child to have him, tsk, i'm envy, i already took a few pics of you guys, i will sent you later" we winked, put the cup down at the coffee table, got up, pat his brother shoulder and hummed walking to his room 

Taehyung blushed didn't stop that whole night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo hoo this is the longest chapter i have ever made in this book, enjoy~ XD


	11. 제 10 장

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these childeu will kiss :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE U HEARD "SO FAR AWAY" BY SUGA,JIN, JUNGKOOK???? IT'S AMAZING :'))) IF U HAVEN'T U SHOULD XD, JIN'S VOICE SLAYED ME T.T

**Third Person's POV**  

As expected, Jungkook had a cold a day after, but he was still trying to go to school, with a mask on, everyone in his class saw and started to gossiping , and like usually he's late, so he didn't see Taehyung while he walk to school, after got out of 1st period, everyone just look at him but he just ignored it until he walked to his locker and take out a Math book for his 2nd period class

Taehyung was standing a few feet away from him, he frown and blinked his eyes, once, twice, and thrice until Taehyung get close to him and grabbed a mask from his backpack, wore it on and look at him, they both just stared at each other like that for a good 2 minutes and Taehyung broke the awkwardness away by reached out his hand and make his palm touch the younger's forehead, Jungkook just stood there, froze

The older take hand back and slightly whispered " i didn't mean to make you sick, i'm really sorry" 

Jungkook face look very tired, he have eye bags under and his skin looks paler than usually, the guilty in Taehyung grew stronger and the latter noticed it, he patted Taehyung's head with a smile and said " hyung it's ok, this is just like mosquito bite, i will get over it soon" Taehyung couldn't see the smile behind the mask, but he still knew from the younger winkled eyes

Jimin walked up to them and back his head a little bit, " whoa whoa what's wrong with both of you, Mafia?, can you choose a better color for your masks at least why does it has to be black?" they both looked at the boy, then stared back at each other and chuckled 

  "i didn't notice that we are both wearing matching mask, i will take it off then" Taehyung said shyly

"oh no, hyung, keep it like that, i love to wear matching clothes with you" 

"huh?" Taehyung widened his eyes, "ok then" he can't take it off right away anyways, he's blushing harder now

"ew lovebirds" Jimin stared at them in disgust

then the bell rang and they all head to their class

Jungkook and Taehyung said goodbye to each other and turn to different direction

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'ha-chooo!!!' 

'ha-chooo!!!'

everyone in the class just stared at Jungkook, he had been sneezing twice every 5 minutes, and his eyes look so watery, he sighed and asked the teacher permission to go to the nurse because this is not helping at all, he thinks his cold is getting worse

 so that day his friends didn't see him at lunch, Taehyung finished his lunch as fast as he can and excused himself and go find Jungkook

_could he have been in the nurse room the whole time now?_

he was right, the boy was sleeping peacefully in the nurse bedroom, the nurse wasn't in there, maybe she's having lunch right now. Jungkook seems even more tired than this morning and Taehyung thinks me may hungry now, so he took out a ham sandwich and a chocolate milk, put it in the counter next to the younger and get a chair nearby and seat on it

he said softly "Kookie ah..." he always want to call the younger like that

"to be honest you didn't have to save me yesterday, because i have this allergy for a reason, i haven't got a cold for 5 years already, when i blushed, the allergy already make me turn sick so the body have prevent from this and protect me from diseases, i just don't like to get wet" he sighned

Taehyung slightly stroked the latter hair, his eyes was blank and but he was smiling at the younger, Jungkook looks so adorable when he sleep, it make him want to come closer, and closer , and closer and.... _kiss him_

Taehyung froze,  _why am i like this?_

_i don't even know does Jungkook likes me, this is not good_

but Taehyung didn't notice, the younger already awake, he slowly reach his hand around Taehyung neck and pushed him close, at the moment Taehyung didn't pay attention to anything but Jungkook's face, their lips met

Taehyung was scared, because of the sudden action, but he knew it's Jungkook, so he let it be

the kiss was sweet and innocent, and their both kept it like this for a while, neither of them want to break it, they want to make the moment stay like this forever, and Jungkook was the first one to make another action, he bit at Taehyung under lips make the older moan and right in that moment he slide his tongue in gently take everything his hyung have

Taehyung didn't say anything the whole time, he was enjoying it, very.

they breaths became heavier and heavier turned out Taehyung pushed Jungkook off to catch his breath

so do Jungkook, the younger lay back into the bed with a satisfy face, even though Taehyung didn't blush, he still hid his face in the blanket with embarrassment, he peeked out his eyes and looked at Jungkook

"w-why did you d-do t-that?"

"didn't you about to kiss me earlier? i'm just helping you" the younger giggled  

"you were awake?" 

"what do you think?" he smirked

"i-i'm...it was just-...i wasn't really going to-" his cheeks were crimson red right now, and he didn't how to explain his action earlier

Jungkook stared at how sheepish his hyung is

_he's so cute, i think i will tell him about it now_

he grabbed Taehyung's hand, and pulled the latter close to him, he hugged him and rest his chin on the older crook and whispered with a hot breath to him

"hyung, i have been thinking about how my point of view to you"

_about me?_

"and i couldn't stop thinking about it for 2 weeks already, every night before i sleep, you always in my mind, you made my heart flustered right at the moment i met you already, Taehyungie ah, i this how people always called 'love at the first sight'?"

_he l-likes m-me?_

"the moment that your god father told me to kiss you, i was freak out, i was afraid that you will hate me, and how you will never want to see me again, but when you responded back to me, i was so happy, and that moment, i fell for you even more" Jungkook closed his eyes and smiled widely, he hugged Taehyung closer and his face expressed out all of his happiness"

Taehyung finally reached his arms out and hugged him back, his voice was shaken, he stroke Jungkook's hair again and gave out a boxy smile

"i-i have love you from the first sight too, you c-can see i was b-blushing so h-hard that day, i-i, thank you so much, thank you so so much for liking me back" Taehyung voice began he to crack

"no, hyung, i should be the one to say thank you, thank you hyung, for become a part of my life" he said gently

"so hyung", Jungkook patted the older's back "i know that we have only met for two weeks, but"

"will you be my boyfriend?"

Taehyung actually crying now, he just so happy that the person he likes asked him this

"Of course, yes, yes ,yes i would LOVE to be 'hic' your boyfriend"

 Jungkook dragged him into another kiss until they both released out for air again, Jungkook looked at his hyun-, his boy friend's face, Taehyung lips were swollen, with his watery eyes and blushed face, he look so vulnerable that Jungkook just want to keep him and take care of him forever, he touched Taehyung's cheeks and started pinching them making them turn more rosy, the older pouted and hit his shoulder, he laughed, then they laughed, and they both lay themselves back in the bed and cuddling 

and none of them know, all of their hyungs were outside of the room and listened to everything their said with widen smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BET YALL CRAVING FOR THIS, SO HERE U GO ;))), AND YAY THERE WILL BE DATING ~~~
> 
> I LOVE ALL OF U GUYS FOR READING THIS TRASH, I NEVER THOUGHT THAT PPL WILL LIKE IT BUT REALLY?POWER THANK YOU1.3K??? INFIREEEEEE MANNNNNNNNNNN, AND STRONG
> 
> *SPRAYING JAM TO U GUYS*
> 
> pls comments, share and love, idk, ANYTHING!!! XDDDDDDDDDDD


	12. 제 11 장

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter, i havent got the time to write, and i kinda having fever :(((

**Third Person's POV**

Things were happened so fast that none of them were able to catch up, and in a blink of an eye, the field trip is near to them

the day before Friday, all of the students were very excited, they have to do their finals last week, and since this is a performance art high school, Jimin, Hoseok and Taehyung have to performed on stage in all categories rap, dance and sing. They got 2nd of the school, 1st place went Jungkook with Yugyeom, 3rd place were a group of girls included ; Lisa, Momo, and Yoojung

and because they got the top score, the principle decided to give them golden cards, and these cards allowed them to access any place in the field trip freely and they also got to go to hot spring as a VIP

too bad that their hyungs couldn't get to Top 3 because all of them couldn't dance that well and they tend to messed up a lot even with the help of Hoseok and Jimin

Jimin held his card and chirped in happiness, "i always want this, finally yasssssssssss" 

"you and Jungkook are such lucky kids, and talent, you both can enjoy your trip together, i'm so envy" Hoseok sighed

"ayy hyung at least you have the card too" Taehyung smiled sheepishly 

"but who will go with me? who will hold my hand in the hot spring and who play with me at the amusement park??? this bean at least still has his 'Yoongi hyung' with him, i have no one" Hoseok stared blankly at the ceiling 

"ay ay ay, what make you so sure that he will go with me, psst, you can go with me" Jimin said out loud

"the freak, Jimin? and Yoongi hyung will kill me if i do that, i'm in too much trouble already, i don't want to gain more" the older rolled his eyes

"what's wrong with going with me? why do you always say 'Yoongi hyung' this, 'Yoongi hyung that?" Jimin huffed 

"Jimin, you are such an idiot, whatever, i wanna go by myself now" Hoseok rolled his eyes

"hyung why are you like this?" 

"because i'm tired of seeing you guys push and pull like this already, just say it out" 

Taehyung didn't know how to stop this, so he just watched

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During lunch, Jungkook and Taehyung met each other in the school roof top, Jungkook began to show off his card first and smiled widely with his bunny teeth

"hyung got this too right?"

Taehyung grinned back with a nod "but i never go to a hot spring before, how is it look like?" he looked down to his card slightly whipped around it

"i will show you" Jungkook smiled and pinning the latter cheeks making it blushed

since the day they dated each other, Taehyung stop blushing around Jungkook, and it make him feel lighter, one of his trouble now gone, and he had found his love. Every times they greeted, the older couldn't stop smiling, and always turned out Jungkook pinning his cheeks, pecked them or squished his face and kiss on his soft lips  

"Tae ah" Jungkook gently brushed the chestnut hair figure that laying on his laps with his hand and whisper

"hmm?" Taehyung said softly

"it's been 10 days that we dated, and i haven't took you out for a proper date and tomorrow is a perfect opportunity for us, do you want to hang out with me?"

with the sudden question, Taehyung blushed, he hid his face in the younger thighs and shyly nodded

"aigoo why is my boyfie such a cutie~" the younger cooed

"ya stop it" Taehyung blushed harder, well maybe he doesn't blush when they meet each other anymore, but with these kind of out of nowhere questions and cheesy actions can make him turn into a tomato immediately 

"you are though" he brought the latter up and pecked his cheeks

"you" his hair

"are" his ear

"the" his nose

"most" his eye

"precious" his chin

"thing" his forehead

"ever" his lips

"beside lamp skewers" he chuckled

"ya jinjja, so i'm not even equal to food?" Taehyung rolled his eyes dramatically " i was getting so hyped though"

"i'm glad that you did feel something because of me, because if there is no lamp skewer left for me to eat, i will eat you" the younger winked

"such a cheesy brat" Taehyung hit his shoulder, but laughed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The next morning, the weather was perfect, even though it's going to be winter, but under the sunlight, Taehyung feels warm and cozy, he hold his valise and backpack, hug his brother and started to walked out of the house, and he was surprising that Jungkook already stood in front of the gate waiting for him

he slowly walked up to held the arm of the boy in front of him, and grinned "this never happened before, what is in your mind Jungkook-ssi?" 

"what is in my mind? you~!" he laughed, and rubbed the older hair "and i'm just getting over-excited because of the date, don't worry i haven't got kidnap by E.T yet, since you are with me" he said jokingly

Taehyung looked at him dumbfounded, but he just shrugged it away  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will try to write a longer and better chapter next time, pls comment and im very sorry


	13. 제 12 장

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff (?), i guess

**Third Person'POV**

When all of the students round up to the school, they all take the school buses that head to the airport, and as how the teacher said, Taehyung and all of his friends were in the same bus, but they weren't all sat in the same seats as they hoped to because they have to seat with their classes

Jimin and Taehyung decided to seat together and Hoseok sat next to the guy name Jaebum in the middle of the bus. Taehyung can easily spots where Jungkook's seat, he saw the boy sitting next to Yugyeom, who he's assuming that he's the guy who in the same performing group with him, when he turned his head around, he spotted Namjoon and Jin cuddling in the back seats, Yoongi was just sitting by himself, drifted to sleep with a pair of earphones on him.

During the ride, Taehyung and Jimin talk without stopping, and Hoseok also joined them, giggling, hitting and make fun of each other, and Taehyung sometimes, noticed a pair of eyes looking at him, but he pretend to looked away

When all of them get to Incheon Airport, Taehyung was too exciting that he was one of the 1st groups that jumps out of the bus, and over his excitement, he accidently drop his phone on the way out, which made a huge 'crack' sound that caught everyone attention, Jimin snorted and looked at his friend picking the screen cracked phone up and pouted 

"why didn't you have a case phone? people made that for a reason bro" Hoseok laughed from behind

"i didn't find a case that's my style yet, i didn't even expecting this" he sighed "but well, i will just buy a new one anyway, i should buy an iPhone next time, Assdroid's suck to be honest"

"this is a bad sign tho, cracked screen, and we haven't even on the plane yet" Jimin sighed dramtically, making Taehyung pouted even more

"i know...but we already pay for the trip, i don't really wanna waste five thoudshit dollars to stay home, and it's just a phone anywa- oh never mind..."

"what? what's happen?" Jimin asked 

"it didn't even turn on, oh my shesus how am i going to call my parents? and Baekhyun hyung??and then if we get there and then i'm lost what should i use to call you guys???" the boy panicked 

"oh chill, chill Tae just stick with someone" Jimin calmed him

"but whooo???" he nearly bellowed

"boiiiii, you-know-who" Jimin moved his two fingers up as a 'quotation'

"oh but-" 

"no but, you guys are dating, what's wrong with that?"

"but i don't want to interupt him..." he said under his breathe

"i'm sure he won't feel that way, he may even feel happy that you ask him something like that"

As Jungkook slowly head toward them, "guys aren't you suppose to go get your luggag- ohh... Tae what happened?" 

Taehyung jolted as a Jungkook's voice sudden appeared behind him, the younger eyes opened wide and stared at the latter's phone

"oh sheeee, yeah our luggages!" Jimin ran to the bus again and bending down to the trunk grabbed all of their things

"oh thanks Jiminie" Hoseok chirpped and picked his backpack up

"welcome, heres your shiet Tae" he then thrown it to Jungkook

the boy easierly caught it and looked at his boyfriend again "so... how are you going to do with that?"

"...hu- huh? what" Taehyung was blanked out thinking about how he should ask Jungkook to borrow his phone later

"i said how are you going to do-" Jungkook asked him again but was interupted by Jin's voice

"you guys are such disrepectful kids, none of you even wait us, and its took us forever just to wake this grumpy grandpa up"

Jimin ran up to Yoongi and fixed his hair, it was a mess

"ya, since when you are his stylist Jimin-ah?" Hoseok snorted

"what's wrong with that?? i'm just fixing his hair!"

"sureeee" Hoseok whispered sarcastic

"so i heard that we can sit anywhere we want when we get in the airplane- Taehyungie are you ok?" Jin stared at the boy holding something on his hand

"oh wait how did yo-"

"Jimin patted his shoulder "hyung, don't ask" he said in a dramatic voice

"it's a long-short story" Hoseok added nodding from behind

"what?" Jin, Namjoon and Yoongi just stared at them confusing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The teachers let the students of all three classes split into a group of ten

and this time the group of boys have three more guys joined them; Jackson, Jihoon and Yugyeom

just with basic reasons, very to be exact, Jihoon is Yoongi little brother, Jackson is Namjoon's friend so does Jungkook and Yugyeom

"what happened to Kunpimookie?" Hoseok wrapped his arm around Yugyeom teasing playfully

"what?" Yugyeom jolted at the sudden 'skinteraction' 

"you know what am i asking" he grinned widely and wiggling his eyebrows 

"he's not the same group with us let them alone hyung" Jungkook laughed, knowing that his friend was blushing, but he understand, Yugyeom and Bambam just started dating for two weeks ago

They all stepped inside the airport with beaming faces

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After checking papers inside the airport, all of the students were heading to the gate that lead them to where the aiplane is, Taehyung started walking slower, he still too shy to ask the younger to borrow his phone, which deeper in thought, he was way behind from the group

Jungkook was busy talking to Yugyeom that he hadn't notice until Namjoon looked around "wait, where's Taehyung?"

Jimin turned back and looked immediately until he spotted the slim figure that blanked out and kept staring at the floor, he ran down to where the chestnut hair boy and smacked his head, not a really strong one though

"Ya, what were you thinking??? you need to catch up with us or you gonna get lost, and worst of all, your phone is broken!"

"oh... i'm sorry i was thinking something-, let's run to them then, i won't be like this next time" he said sheepishly

Jimin just sighed

when they both catched up to the group, Jungkook looked at him worrying, "hyung what's wrong?"

"nothing, just kinda lost in thoughts" it's true, but he still couldn't able to ask the younger to borrow the phone, to be honest, he can just ask him and use it, but somehow he still blushing at the latter when they both eye for eye, and he still having a hard time as getting use to the boy, he needs to stop acting like a high school girl with her crush, well he is still a high schooler, but you know what Taehyung was thinking about

which is to his surprise, Jungkook held up his hand and links their fingers together, he gave out a small yelp and looked at the boy

"just in case you will be behind us again, let's walk like this, so i will never loose you"

well that sound so cringy...but he's happy, and for sure, Taehyung was blushing, hard maybe.

 when they on the airplane, since they all can seat anywhere they want, Jungkook and Taehyung choose to seat near the window, both boys were almost fight over who will seat on that chair, and Jungkook had to give up because he knows, this is Taehyung first time afterall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

during the flight, they didn't even look at each other face, it was so quiet that Jungkook felt like he needs to light up the mode, so he began to talk, "hyung, let's play a game~"

"huh, wait now?" the older stiffed

"why not, and there are tons of game just with two people too!" the younger said excitingly 

"alright, why not?" Taehyung grinned

"ok, let's play uhh...cham-cham-cham? let's play for five rounds, the loser will do a wish for the winner" Jungkook suggested

_**Cham-cham-cham is a game where your opponent try to make your head goes to his/her direction. You will win if your head turn the opposite of your opponent's direction.. **_

"i'm on" they both shifted themselves to face each other

.

.

.

The results turn out were so close, they both having a tie, until taehyung turned right while Jungkook's hand went to the left side, the older was so excited, it was his turn to do it, and he won after both Jungkook and his hand move to the left side. he swang his arms up and started tutting making the younger laughed at the sight, Jungkook's hands both reached to the older and squished them "This is why i love you so much" 

Taehyung blushed, hit the younger shoulder and shouted out a 'YAAA'

he thinks this is a good change to use the wish, asking to borrow Jungkook's phone for the whole time they enjoying their trip, but he somehow could ask him, he's not sure is this guilty or not, but he feel bad for disturb someone, even though its just asking to borrow things, he sometimes admire that he's too kind, but he can't help it

"so hyung, what do you want me to do now? your wish" Jungkook asked the older

"uhmmm... c- can you... uhhh... can you-"

"yes?"

"canyouholdmyhands?" Taehyung blurted out and Jungkook widened his eyes

_shit...he didnt want to ask this, he could have say something better_

"what?!, just that?, nothing else?"

"oh, i me-mean, the whole...whole time" well this is a mistake already, let's just say something with it, 

"whole time? like the whole day?" the younger face getting confuse

"n-no, the w-whole trip" Taehyung's voice went lower

"ooohhh" Jungkook's ears began to red, he clear his voice, "alright, keol, i will gain your wish" 

and the whole time, Jungkook did as what he promised

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i couldn't write anything the past 2 months is because i'm on a 'importanteu bijinisseu' with my family, i couldn't use my PC until yesterday, and i'm very sorry for hadn't post any new chapter the whole 2 months, i wish could think more, but this story is a 45 mins story, which is i wrote what i thought on my mind and publish right after that, i have a lot of things to do irl so every chapter of this fic are only limiting to around 1K to 2K words, and for hadn't active for 2 months, i feel bad that i couldn't able to make the chapter longer enough as a sorry for you guys, i feel like i'm just trashing this book. But thank you so so much for some of you guys, as a reader, actually enjoying this book, im very very appreciate ^^


	14. 제 13 장

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: dermmm gaisss..., this seem like the last chapter I will make, mannnn it took me 2 hours but it's only 1.7K words, i guess bc i wrote this at 1 am 
> 
> school just started today and I alr got a bunch of hw, fukkkkkkkkkkkkkkk, and yes, I'm a junior now, so this year will be the hardest year for me in high school. #pray4Suri ;-;

When they both got down on the airplane, they haven't even released each other hands, when they both got to the hotel where the school had booked rooms for the students, they all had to play Lucky Draw and turned out they got room 365 on the floor B

Luckily, there were double beds and 2 bigs couches in the room, sadly it's only fit enough for two people per bed and couch so the other two will have to sleep on the floor

And once again they all have to come up with another game, they finally decided to play hide-and-seek and split into 5 pairs, since Jungkook and Taehyung were holding hands, they automatically counted as a pair, the others were just randomly choose.  After they all settling down, they began to do the rock-paper-scissors as which 2 pairs will be 'it' and which others will hide, Yoongi and Jimin were a pair, also Hoseok and Jihoon

As for how slow the game went, as to slow the game ended, the results were; Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung got to sleep in one of the couch. Namjoon, Seokjin, Yugyeom, and Jackson got the double beds and Jihoon with Hoseok will have to sleep on the floor

that night, they decided to go to the hot spring to relax for a bit. 

Taehyung yawned, a big and long one, he thinks it the most exhausting yawn he had never made his past 17 years, and as the pair both entered the dressing room, the boy completely forgot that Jungkook was still here until he heard a cough from the younger

"oh fu- omg Kookie I'm sorry I was tired I didn't remember we were holding hands I'm-"

"Hyung it's alright, just release this for a little while, we can continue doing it later," the younger said with a huff as Taehyung began to blush

" ok..." he said beneath his breath

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"do you know why I asked you to hold hands earlier?"

"I'm not really sure... why?"

"Because I want you to protect me," Taehyung said shyly as he scratched his cheek " my phone is the only thing I can use to contact you guys, I will be doom if I'm lost, I'm kinda clumsy when it's come to direction"

"Oh hyung, that's all??? Kim Taehyung, you are sure will be the death of me," the younger sighed dramatically

"I was just wanna ask for borrowing your phone but i couldn't do it, i was afraid to interrupt you" Taehyung bent his head low

" oh my shesus, hyung..., do you need it now?" the boy snorted

"uhh...kinda?" Taehyung said sheepishly

They both stepped out of the sauna as Jungkook lend his boyfriend the phone, actually, not really, he raised it up high, above the older reach "hyung, will you kiss me first?"

"mwo?!" Taehyung stared at him brushing so hard, "yaa just lemme borrow your phone, huhhhhh~~~?" the last word was an aegyo

" will not unless you give me a peck~" Jungkook lolled his tongue, acting childish

" but this is public everyone will see us- urgggg fine~" he led in and peck the younger's cheek "seriously why are you doing this~?" he whined

"because i love making my cutie boyfie blush, merong~" he stuck out his tongue again "and here, what you asked for"

"thank you, people are staring at us now" the older pouted

"Well, who cares?" Jungkook chuckled, i wanna let everyone knows that you're belonging to me, isn't it a good thing?" he wiggled his eyebrows

"but- aishhhhh, you little- what's the password?"

"your birthday" 

"Wait, what!? how???"

"you know i help the teachers in the office sometimes too right? so i kinda look up your profile" Jungkook scratched his neck, say shyly

"tsk tsk, stalker" Taehyung slightly shook his head

"hey, what's wrong with that, I'm just being curious to our new student, i have the permission anyway" 

"what- oh hey Baekhyun hyung~, how rotten are you right now?" Taehyung decided to check on his hyung first

"wait, Taehyung???, then who number is this?" Baekhyun's voice was in high pitched, he must be surprised, 

"uhhh it's Jungkook's...." 

"Oh my god that's so cuteeeeeeeeee" Taehyung can imagine how cringy his brother looks at the moment

"Well, did you even called me?" Taehyung asked boringly

"Yeah, i called you like five times already, boi i thought you're dead" he heard the sighed from the other side

" it's because i-i"

"huh??"

" i broke it..." he said slowly

"YOU WHAT?????" 

" i didn't mean tooooooo!, i just hadn't bought a case for it, and then i dropped it when i was on my way to the airport~~~~" Taehyung's voice was so scared that he may even drop Jungkook's phone

"that's my birthday present for yo- URGGGGGGGGG DANG IT TAEHYUNG!"

"IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TOOOOOOOO"

"No, you are no longer my brother, you're such a disgrace to the family"

"AHHH HYUNGGGGGGGGGGG"

"Imma hand up!"

"wait hyung tell mom and dad that's i love th--"

_tut...tut...tut..._

the older looked up at his boyfriend he looks like he's about to tear up

Taehyung sighed, "i will have to buy him new shoes as an apology then..."

Jungkook almost laughed at the whole conversation, as he leans in and patted the latter hair, "i can help you with that, let's get back to our room as he pecked on Taehyung's lips made him blush

but Taehyung nodded, and they both linked their hands together again walking toward the elevator

 

-끝-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: i don't know how you feel about this fic, must be lame, but i will end it here, thank you so much for all of your supports and loves, i know i'm still lacking a lot of writing, especially my grammar skill, i would need to get more help on this, i hope you all enjoyed reading this little shot fic, ai kaenud write smut, seriously XD, so fluff will be the best choice for me ((even though i got rejected like god-know-how-many-times...
> 
> i may make a new fic, if:  
> 1\. i have time  
> 2\. i have the story line  
> 3\. my crappy writing improve
> 
> once again, i love you guys a lot, thank you so much for reading my book, for giving it positive comments, and for encouraging me, and i will have to check my grammars a lot, and i hope you all have a good day ^^
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> This book's author <3


End file.
